In his Arms
by athenanoctea
Summary: It had been far too long since he had been able to hold the woman he loved in his arms.


**Title**: In his Arms (1/1)  
**Author**: carpenyx (date: 2/14/07)  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings**: Helo/Sharon  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Summary**: It had been far too long since he had been able to hold the woman he loved in his arms.  
**Spoilers**: Takes place during the "Missing Year", very light spoilers for the third season (if no one had watched) but nothing major by any means. This is an "AU" look at what could've happened. ;)  
**Beta**: nebakanezer  
**Word Count:** 1,228  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own, just playing on the Galactica with my pilots. No copyright infridgement intended.

**In his Arms**

It was dreadfully quiet in the sleeping quarters. Sharon sat on the edge of the bunk, rubbing the palms of her hands against the smooth fabric of her pants anxiously. A small clatter beyond the cabin startled her and she jerked her head up looking in the direction of the hatch.

She had thought this would be easier. It never crossed her mind how contradicting the familiarity and foreignness would truly be. It wasn't that she was not grateful for this opportunity and she certainly did not intend to take it for granted, but she was still apprehensive.

The latch turned, her dark brown eyes focusing on the metallic door as it slowly pushed inwards. Sharon felt the muscles in her legs and arms tighten. She bit down on her lower lip slightly, her chest heaving as her breaths become more labored, and her heart started racing, pounding against her ribcage. She knew that this was a good thing so she couldn't figure out why she was so anxious. She tucked her hands underneath her; she had nowhere else to put them in her nervousness.

The anticipation was almost unbearable. Sharon tried to control her breathing, inhaling than exhaling, in an attempt to ease her nerves. The hatch opened further, she rose to her feet, and a small tentative smile crept onto her face when the man she was desperately waiting for came into view.

The confusion and shock on his face wasn't lost on her. "Surprise?" she said meekly before moving towards him slowly.

Helo stopped mid-step when he saw Sharon. He hadn't been expecting to see her standing in his quarters, especially after being told by the prison guards that she had not wished to see him tonight. Confusion was soon replaced with delightful surprise however as he met her halfway and engulfed the woman he loved in his arms. "What are you doing here?" he whispered.

Sharon smiled as she wrapped her arms around his strong form. "The Admiral approved your request and I wanted to be the one to surprise you. I think The Old Man was a little disappointed that he couldn't tell you himself," she said with a soft laugh. "And since you were scheduled for a visit, I asked the guards to tell a little white lie. You aren't too angry with me, are you?"

"You are evil," he teased. "I could never stay angry with you." Helo held onto her, not wanting to ever let go of her again. It had been far too long since he had been able to hold the woman he loved in his arms. Although he had been distraught that she hadn't wanted to see him, her cleverness made him love her even more.

"Good," she said as she pulled away a little and looked at him. A warm smile madeher face glow; she wanted to bask in the feeling and remember it always. Sharon rose onto her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on Helo's lips. All of the anxiety subsided in that moment. Warmth and love embraced her, the arms of this man comforting her beyond words.

Helo lifted Sharon off the floor that supported her, cradling her in his arms. He still couldn't believe that she was here. It seemed like forever since he had been able to be with her, even just lying beside her and watching her sleep – one of his favorite pastimes. It was while watching her sleep that he first realized that he was falling in love with her.

Effortlessly, he carried her over to the bunk and lowered her down onto the bed. He grinned down at her before removing his military jacket and boots, leaving him in his tanks and military issued pants. Helo settled in beside Sharon, slipping his arm around her and pulling her close. "So, my darling…" he said with a mischievous grin.

Sharon delivered a swift but playful punch to his arm. "One track mind," she teased.

"What can I say? I'm alone with the one I love who happens to be the hottest woman I know." Helo lightly brushed his fingertips along her arm. "A man has needs," he said with an impish grin.

Sharon rolled her eyes as she nestled in closer to Helo and draped her arm over his waist. "I was beginning to believe the day would never come when we'd be in each other's arms again." She spoke softly as she rested in his embrace.

"It has been a long time coming," he replied as he kissed the top of her head. "You've come a long waySharon and I see that, so does the Admiral."

"If it weren't for you and the Admiral, I don't think I would have been able to work through my anger and griefat losing… Hera." Sharon shut her eyes slowly; the memory of their child was bittersweet. It had taken a long time for her to forgive herself and to come to terms with the death of her daughter. Not a day went by that she didn't think about the child they had created.

It had been a long and hard journey for Helo as well. Sharon had saved him in so many ways. The loss of their daughter had been difficult for them both but having each other; they were able to make it through… _together_.

As if reading her mind, Helo said, "We make a good team, don't we?"

Sharon opened her eyes, looking up at Helo and smiled softly. "We most definitely do," she agreed as he brushed a strand of her hair away from her face before cupping her cheek gently. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her lovingly. There were no words for how much he loved this woman in his arms. She meant the worlds to him.

Helo finally broke the kiss and pulled back to looked at her. "Sharon?"

"Yes?" she said softly.

"I can't imagine not having you in my life. I can't imagine not loving you. I don't want to know what it's like not to love you…"

Sharon touched Helo's cheek softly, shaking her head. "You don't have to, Helo. I'm not going anywhere."

He wrapped his arms securely around her small frame, pulling her up against him firmly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet aroma of her. "Sharon, will you marry me?" he whispered softly.

Without hesitation, Sharon lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. "Yes." A bright smile crossed her features and both laughed softly as they embraced each other tightly.

Helo howled with excitement, the sound echoing throughout the sleeping quarters.

Sharon laughed, nudging him. "Everyone will hear you!"

"I _want_ everyone to hear me!" he chuckled.

"And I want you to shut up Helo. We have a lot of time to make up for." Sharon hooked her fingers around Helo's tank and yanked him closer, kissing him hungrily.

"Oh," he mumbled amidst the kiss and grinned.

The heat between them continued to grow as they ravaged each other with kisses. Hands ventured and bodies entwined as they savored every moment, every taste, and every touch. They found happiness in each other as they became one and wrapped in each other's embrace, they felt complete by the warmth of their love.


End file.
